


These Are The Days Of Our Lives

by In_the_Lap_of_the_Gods



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (Song), Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_Lap_of_the_Gods/pseuds/In_the_Lap_of_the_Gods
Summary: The story of how Freddie and Jim reunited





	These Are The Days Of Our Lives

Jim woke to the sound of birdsong. The sunlight filtered in through the window. It was a window he had been quite familiar with at one point in his life. But that had been nearly twenty years ago, he had to be dreaming.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes at the brightness of the sunshine. The last he remembered was that it was the middle of winter and a dreary soft Irish day at that. But the warm breeze filled his lungs, filled with the sweet smell of the flowers he used to grow in Freddie’s garden. Jim took a deep breath, the smell bringing tears to his eyes. And as he breathed there was no pain, a feeling he had gotten accustomed to for emotional reasons but also because of his cancer. But all that weight was gone.  
The silk sheets around him were warm as well. Jim looked down at the bed. The space in the bed was crumpled from sleep and the blankets were gently pulled back as though someone had been there mere moments ago.

Jim pushed himself out of the bed and crossed the room to the bathroom. What he saw startled him most of all.  
The person looking back at him was different. He looked into his eyes, the bags were gone, the heaviness and...age were as well. Taken aback, Jim turned around in the mirror looking at the younger version of himself.

Softness brushed up against his leg, nearly making Jim jump. Delilah’s orange and white form twisted through his legs as she looked up at him.  
“What is it?” He asked, reaching down to pet her.

Just as he did so, Delilah ran away. She pranced out of the room and headed downstairs, tail sticking straight up. All Jim could think to do was follow.

 

* * *

 

 

Garden Lodge hadn’t changed at all. Every picture, every painting, and every vase were exactly where they had been when he left. But none of the medical equipment they’d moved in had been in the bedroom. And as he went to check what used to be his bedroom, he found it turned into a cat playroom. The bed that he’d slept in was no longer there and it looked as though it never had been.

Slightly nervous, Jim headed down the stairs to the first floor. The house was warm and smelled of cooking food, Freddie’s favourite in fact. There was a shriek of laughter that came from the laughter. It was a sound he had longed to hear one last time but had been cruelly denied.

Jim continued to follow Delilah as she walked down the hall towards the garden doors. They passed by the kitchen, which only gave Jim pause as he saw another familiar face.

“Joe?” Jim breathed, a knot gathering in his throat. He braced himself against the doorframe, watching as Joe took champagne out of the fridge.

“Rest well Jim?” Joe smiled. He looked the picture of health, not a thing wrong with him.

“I-” Someone patted his back, startling Jim.

“Freddie’s out in the garden. He’s been waiting for you.” Peter winked brightly smiling. As Jim looked into Peter’s eyes he nearly began to cry. His friend hadn’t aged at all and the wear of Freddie’s passing was nowhere to be seen. “Best not to keep him waiting, I think he’s in one of his moods. I told him to stop guessing what his birthday cake would be but he had to ruin it.” Peter continued as he searched the cabinet from something.

“Birthday?” Jim stammered, barely able to breathe.

Both Joe and Peter looked up at him, wide-eyed.

“How much did you drink last night?” Joe laughed as he continued to place the cold cuts out on a platter.

Peter smiled, throwing his head back in laughter. “Yes, forty-six years old and he still acts like a child.”

_Forty-six_.... _Freddie is forty-six?_

Jim whipped around, nearly running down the hall. He heard roars of laughter behind him but ignored them. His heart was pounding in his ears, louder than Roger’s drumming had been at Live Aid.

He broke into a sprint, still following Delilah. The sunlight sparkled on the waxed wood floor and the heat of it washed over him as he stepped into the garden.

The sound of the breeze in the leaves above him grew ten times as loud, as did the songs of the birds that fluttered about. His heart echoed through his head as he searched the green lawn, terrified that his dream would suddenly come crumbling down. But then his gaze landed on what he’d been longing to see for years. Twenty years without the precious man that now stood before him.

Jim stopped breathing. Tears bubbled up and streamed down his cheeks as Freddie turned around. Freddie’s face was full, cheeks flushed and round from the bit of weight he’d put on. His mustache was still intact and none of the ks spots dotted his skin. He wore one of their shared jumpers and his favourite yellow joggers.  
Instantly upon seeing his husband crying, Freddie rushed over to Jim.

“Well, what’s the matter, dear?” He urged, pulling Jim over the to table that was set out.

Jim cupped Freddie’s cheek in his hand, gently running his thumb against the little bit of stubble. His large brown eyes stared back at Jim, searching and waiting for a response.

“Darling, Ireland couldn’t have been that bad, could it?” Freddie’s eyebrows furrowed as Jim continued to cry.

“Fred....I...” Jim pulled Freddie close, hiding his face in the crook of Freddie’s neck. His tears were uncontrollable as he inhaled Freddie’s familiar scent. His husband’s skin was soft and warm against his face. Jim could hear Freddie’s steady heartbeat and the gentle sound of his unlaboured breathing.

After gaining a bit of control. Jim looked back at Freddie and lightly kissed him, the hairs of his mustache lightly tickling his lip.

“Freddie, I...I thought.....I thought I’d lost you...” Jim mumbled, wiping his nose on his hand.

Freddie paused and then laughed. Jim had missed that sound most of all and the smile that accompanied it. He gave Jim his coy look as he patted his leg.

“Darling, there’s no way you’d lose me.” He smirked, taking Jim’s hand in his own. Freddie twirled the golden ring around, still softly smiling. “It was a bad dream honey, don't worry.” Freddie looked about, eyebrows furrowing yet again as he tried to find something to lighten the mood.

“It felt so real, Fred...” Jim kissed Freddie again, still touching his face afraid that he might disappear.

“Jim dear, if this is how you are going to act every year I get old, I simply won't have it! I should fucking end it al-”

“Don't say that! Don't, Fred.” Jim pleaded, clutching his husband's hands.

“Darling it was only a joke,” Freddie replied, looking at him with wide eyes.

Jim nodded, realizing he'd overreacted. “I'm sorry, it was just a bad dream. I love you, Freddie.”

Freddie paused, a somber wave quelling the twinkle in his eyes. He cupped Jim's cheek and planted a wet kiss next to his thumb.

Looking into Jim's eyes, Freddie smiled. “Jim, I'm not going anywhere. I plan to grow old with you and keep planting those damn tulips.” Freddie puckered his lips, holding in his childish laughter.

Jim sighed, pulling Freddie into his lap. “I'd like that very much love.”

Jim and Freddie sat there, enjoy the early September warmth. He kept his arms tightly around Freddie, knowing Freddie would soon have to get up as he could never sit still for long. Surprisingly, Freddie rested his head against Jim's and closed his eyes. But that only lasted for a matter of seconds.

“On a more serious matter dear,” he jested as he sat up, winking at Jim. “Bri is on one of his vegan kicks and we've got nothing for him. With the fucking state of things at present, we won't be ready for the party!”

Jim stood with Freddie, noticing how Freddie tightly held onto his hand. He floated through the day like that, rarely letting go of his husband’s hand, much to Freddie’s dismay. They worked to get things in order, or rather Jim did and Freddie watched as he instructed his husband on how to hang the streamers in the windows.

By the time the sun had set everything was ready for the party tomorrow. Unlike previous years, no one had arrived early and Jim and Freddie had been able to spend the day in relative peace. And even when Freddie had gotten flustered and stormed off, Jim couldn’t help but feel joy at the fact that his love was back.

 

* * *

 

 

Freddie slipped into the sheets next to Jim, scratching his bare chest. He’d just hopped out of the bath and his hair shimmered with water.

Jim couldn’t stop himself as he pounced on Freddie, squeezing him to his chest. Freddie squealed. It was his laugh of pure joy, the one that escaped from him while he had a bubble bath or when Bri and Rog caught him by surprise.

He continued to giggle as Jim kissed him and rested his head on Freddie’s shoulder. Freddie sighed, shoulders slumping as he relaxed into their bed. The mundane moments of Jim’s time with Freddie had become his most precious memories. The moment where he’d cut Freddie’s black hair or watched his husband play with their cats.

As Jim looked up at Freddie, he felt his throat get tight again. The great pain of losing Freddie had always been fresh in his mind and it had haunted him at times where he never expected it. And now, to have the love of his life in his arms again, Jim could never ask for any more. Perhaps it had all been a horrible dream. And even if it hadn’t been and this was the dream...Jim would take it. As long as it meant he and Freddie were together again.

His husband talked for a while, his voice rumbling in his chest and into Jim’s ear. Freddie had planned to take the following week off in order to see their house in Ireland. He talked to great extents about where he hoped to go with his career. Since he was older, he felt he wouldn’t be able to perform live again but that wouldn’t stop him from recording albums.  
Jim to Freddie’s surprise, fell asleep while he was talking. He was still tightly wrapped around Freddie, their fingers intertwined. He smiled as he kissed Jim’s forehead and turn out the light.

The following week, the two did go to Ireland. Freddie was able to meet Jim’s mom and one of his brothers. Unfortunately, the house was to Freddie’s liking, so he immediately planned another trip for November. And another for New Years. Jim suspected it was solely to spend time in the place where he’d grown up but he didn’t bother pressing it.

Years later and as soon as it became legal, Freddie and Jim planned their wedding. It was held in Garden Lodge and all expenses were taken. Like the St. Patrick’s day many years ago, Freddie had Joe prepare all types of potato he could think of. Freddie’s mom, Jer, helped him find traditional clothes to wear. They had two ceremonies, one Zoroastrian and one not. Kash’s son had been the ring bearer and Roger’s youngest had been the flower girl. They laughed the night away and spent the next week in their Irish home.

Just as Freddie had told Jim, they kept at growing their tulips. And each morning Freddie would call “cooee” from the window. And every night Jim would wait for his husband to return from the recording studio and listen for hours as Freddie talked about the new song he’d made.

The memory of Freddie’s death faded away. Slowly but surely, until it became just a horrible dream. Nonetheless, Jim relished every moment he had with Freddie as if it were their last.


End file.
